Life After Death
by Nagato3986
Summary: In a time of darkness in her life, Sarah White finds happiness when she moves to the X Mansion. When she finds out that her parents' murderer is still out there, she will do anything to get her revenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sarah White awoke from the unconscious state she was in. The first thing she noticed was the many blotches of blood splattered on the floor of the stage. Three bodies were laid before her feet, blood coming out of various places. Seated in the front row of the auditorium were Sarah's parents. Their blank, soulless eyes were focused on the stage. Sarah quickly ran off of the stage, using the stairs at its side, and stood in front of her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she said, half-expecting them to answer.

They were dead. They bled to death from the bullet holes in their stomachs and chests. Sarah sat down in the chair next to her mother. She lifted her mother's hand and intertwined it with her own. This seemed so unreal to her. A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. She started to cry even more, now accepting the realization of the situation. Two figures from the back of the auditorium walked over to Sarah. They were Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe, the two ladies Sarah had met outside the mall a week before.

"Sarah, you have to come with us now," said Jean.

"Let me say goodbye," Sarah responded. The two mutants looked at each other in bewilderment. Sarah got up from her seat and stood in between her parents' seats. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother and father. "Goodbye…" She released her hold and walked towards the two ladies. "All of this happened because of that day at the mall, right?"

"Yes," said Storm reluctantly. She didn't want Sarah to fell that it was her fault that her parents died.

"So where do I go now?"

"You're going to come with us to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

"What's that?"

"A place that you'll be able to control your powers," said Jean.

As we walked out of the auditorium, I couldn't help but think of the events that have occurred this week.

---One Week Earlier---

Sarah was at home, sitting in the kitchen, reading a piece of paper.

"Sweetie, what's that you're reading?" asked Sarah's mom. She was a short, blond-haired woman with brown eyes and very pale skin. According to Sarah, she was the best mother anyone could ever have. Sarah and her mother looked nothing alike. Sarah had brown hair, light-blue eyes, and tan skin. The only thing she had from her mom is the same high cheekbone structure. Other than that, she looked just like her father, only that she was a girl and that she was fifteen.

"It's a talent contest at my school. I'm thinking about entering, but I don't know what I should do," Sarah responded. She casted her eyes back down onto the paper.

"Why don't you play the piano? You're really good."

"Yeah, I've been practicing for a while now."

She got up from the chair and headed towards the front door. "Tell dad I'll be back before 9."

"How about you'll be back before 8?"

"Fine." Sarah closed the door on her way out and walked to the mall. It was only a few blocks away, so she didn't take very long to get there. She walked into GameStop and bought a present for her friend, Mark. His birthday was in a couple of weeks. After that, she went to the food court and bought a burger, fries, and a coke. She sat down and began eating.

A few minutes after she began eating, she noticed two women staring at her. One of them was African American and had white hair. The other had red hair and was white-skinned. The African American whispered to the red-head saying, "Is she the one Dr. Xavier wanted us to talk to?" The red-head only nodded.

Sarah stood and threw away what she couldn't eat and walked towards the entrance. When she was outside, she noticed the two ladies that were staring at her, were now following her. Sarah started to speed up her walk. As she did, so did the two ladies. She ran into an alleyway, but stopped when she saw a man being mugged by two other men. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

The two men looked up at Sarah and dropped the man they were mugging onto the floor. "She looks like she has money. Let's get her instead. After all, this guy only had a few bucks." The two men started to walk forward. One of them took out a switchblade and flipped out the blade.

Sarah started to back away as the men advanced. She was terrified and didn't know what to do. The two ladies were catching up to her and she was about to be mugged.

While she was panicking, one of the men jumped back. "Whoa, look at her eyes! They're red."

Sarah's panicked expression disappeared and she started to walk towards the men. She raised her hand and, suddenly, one of the men flew backwards and hit the wall at the end of the alley.

"She's one of those mutants!" said the other man he started to run away, but before he could, Sarah forced his feet to stay in place. Sarah hovered over the ground and flew over to the man. "Please, have mercy!" he cried.

"How can I show mercy to a man that shows none?" Sarah replied in turn. She widened her eyes slightly and, within seconds, the man fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his ears and nose.

The two ladies finally caught up to Sarah. Sarah turned around and was about to attack, but the red-haired lady raised a finger and forced Sarah against a wall. The white-haired lady looked around and said, "What'd you do?"

"I knocked the first guy unconscious and imploded the second guy's brain," Sarah replied plainly.

"What's your name?" asked the red-haired lady.

"My name?" Sarah cast her eyes down and then looked back up at the other two. Her eyes went back from blood-red to light-blue. "Huh?" Sarah said groggily. "Where…" She looked around and then noticed that she was being forced to the wall by an invisible force. "Did you guys kill the two men?"

"What are you talking about? You just told us that you knocked the first guy unconscious and imploded the second guy's brain," said the white-haired lady.

"Me? What are you talking about? Who are you? And, more importantly, why can't I move?"

"Oh, sorry," said the red-haired lady. She released her telekinetic control over Sarah's body.

"Wait, are you two mutants?"

"Yes, we are. And so are you."

"Me? What are you talking about? I'm just a regular girl. I can't be…" Sarah looked at the dead body lying on the floor. "Answer my first question. Who are you?"

"My name is Jean Grey," said the red-head.

"I am Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Storm," said the African American lady.

"I'm Sarah White. Why were you two following me?" asked Sarah.

"We were meaning to talk to you about your powers. We need to take you to a special facility to train your powers so you do not become a threat to National Security and to yourself," said Jean.

"But…the talent show. I've been practicing the piano for months just so I could be ready for it. Let me perform before I leave," pleaded Sarah.

"Is she serious?" asked Storm.

Jean shushed her. "Ok, but you only have until then. I assume you will be telling your parents?"

"Yeah, but do I tell them that I'm a mutant?"

"You don't have to. It's your choice."

"So what do I tell them if they want to know why I'm going to some weird facility?"

"Ummm…tell them you were accepted to a boarding school or something," said Storm, nodding at the satisfactory of her answer.

"Um, ok. So…see ya later, I guess." Sarah waved goodbye to Jean and Storm. She walked home and lay down on her couch. What she didn't know as that it was 9:30.

"Where have you been?!" nagged Sarah's mom.

"Some scouts from a boarding school were talking to me about being accepted into their school. I told them that I needed to get home by 8, but the conversation ran a little late," Sarah said, remembering what Storm told her to say.

Her mother gave Sarah a skeptical look. "Really? And am I or your father going to talk to these 'scouts'?"

"Yeah…um, they're gonna be at the talent show."

"Alright, but if you're lying to me, you're going to be grounded for a month."

"Got it. Is dad home yet?"

"He's still at work. He said he should be leaving in a couple of minutes."

About thirty minutes later, Sarah's father arrived home. He walked inside and said, "I'm home!"

"Hey dad!" shouted Sarah from the couch. She got up at hugged her father.

Sarah's mother walked down the stairs and kissed her husband. "Welcome home."

"Anything interesting happen while I was at work?"

"Your daughter supposedly was accepted into a boarding school."

"What school?"

"I don't know. She said we will be able to talk to the scouts on the day of the talent show."

"What talent show?"

"The one they have at my school every year in the auditorium," replied Sarah.

"You finally decided to enter?"

"Shut up."

"Since when do children talk to adults like that?"

"Wait 'till you see the way she talks to me," said Sarah's mom.

For the rest of the week, Sarah practiced on her piano. She had practiced for so long, that the tips of her fingers began to bleed. Finally, the day of the talent show came, and on the stage, Sarah was playing _Moonlight Sonata_ for more than 3,000 people. Each note was played so carefully and with such precision that all who listened were captivated by its magnificence. Then, out of nowhere, a sound was heard. It wasn't coming from the piano or the people seated before the stage. It sounded like a gunshot. Sarah immediately stopped playing and looked at the side of the piano, where a bullet gouged it. She looked towards the back of the auditorium and saw a man carrying the gun that shot at her. More men came in, and one of them she recognized as the man she knocked unconscious a week before.

_Great, _Sarah thought.

The man walked to the front of the auditorium. "Everyone, stay in your seats. All we want is the girl."

Sarah stood up. Her eyes were once again, blood-red. She said, "Your friend wasn't too smart when he picked a fight with me. Now you fate will be the same." She raised a finger to her ear and curled the other fingers, making her hand look like a gun. She pretended to shoot. The man's gun rose into the air and forced itself against his head. Sarah looked at the man, her fiery eyes stripping the man of each exquisite ounce of mental agony he had. "I hope you like Hell." The gun shot and the man's body fell to the floor.

"Sarah?" mouthed Sarah's father.

"Get her!" said one man from the gang. The group ran towards the stage, guns in hand.

Sarah's father stood up and grabbed a gang member. He punched the gang member. As soon as he did this, another gang member pushed Sarah's father back into his seat, pointed the gun at him, and shot twice.

Sarah closed her hand into a fist, and within seconds, the man's skull caved in.

Another gang member started to shoot randomly into the audience. "Nobody's gonna get out of here alive!" A group of the gang members were walking up the stairs located at the side of the stairs.

Sarah looked at the piano and it started to hover over the stage. She motioned her hand towards the gang members and the piano flew at them. Blood covered the walls once the piano hit. Sarah stared at the man that was shooting randomly into the audience as he shot her mother square in the chest. The gun was lifted from his hands from an invisible force. "You killed her," she said in between gasps. She was crying by then. Then, something strange happened. Sarah forced the man into a trance-like state and a couple of seconds later, the man was screaming. Sarah still had the man's gun. She brought the gun down to herself. She pointed it at the man and pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor with a _plop_.

All of the gang members were dead or seriously injured. Everything she saw and heard suddenly sounded like a strange buzzing noise in her ears. All she heard was Jean's voice.

_We're coming to get you right now, _she said.

_Ok, but don't be surprised if you see a lot of dead people, _responded Sarah.

Sarah looked around the auditorium a strange triumphant smile. "I guess I won the talent show," she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dreaming of Reality**

There was nothing. Well, she could see nothing. Nothing but a mirror. Sarah slowly walked over to it, listening to the light _clack _each step made as she did so. She saw her reflection, staring at it, looking for a reason of why all of the past events happened.

On the other side of the mirror, Sarah's reflection was staring back at her, with red, blazing eyes. "Hello," the reflection said in a melancholic tone. The reflection's face turned pale, almost like a ghost.

"Ummm…hi?" said Sarah, slightly taken aback due to the fact that her reflection was talking to her.

"I have been waiting my whole life to speak with you," said the reflection.

"But you're me. How could you be waiting to talk to yourself?"

"I'm not you, stupid girl!" said the reflection mockingly. "I am your better half, the half that controls your powers."

"W-Who are you?" Sarah stuttered. Obviously, she was afraid of this half of herself, a half that she had never known existed until a week or so ago.

"My name is Cassandra," said the ghastly half. "When you were born, I was a transcendental being, trapped within the consciousness of another person. Then, I sensed an omnipotent wave of power coming from a newborn child; and that child was you, Sarah." Cassandra noticed the puzzled look on Sarah's face. "I see you are having some trouble comprehending all that I am telling you."

"No, actually I'm not. I'm just wondering, are you the reason I have my powers?"

"Where you not listening? The only reason I bound our consciousnesses together is _because _of your powers. I have been waiting for fifteen years to use your powers, and when those hoodlums tried to harm you, I thought it was the perfect moment to use your telekinetic abilities."

"Are you going to be using my powers for evil or something like that?" asked Sarah.

"Why would I want to do that? There is no point for evil to exist. I have lived long enough to see how an act of evil can corrupt a person ever so quickly. Too much grief, too much heartbreak, and too much death. I do not believe in using a host for any act of criminality whatsoever."

"Why is it that only you can control my powers?"

"I control the part of your consciousness that your powers reside in, and I would never trust a lowly teenager such as yourself to use these deadly powers without accidentally wiping out an entire nation."

"What will I have to do to gain your trust?"

"That is a very tough question to answer. We'll see when the time comes. But until then, I must warn you that the hour is approaching when your power will be at its peak and my power will finally be released. This day is called the Day of the Black Sun. This dark day will happen on the day that the earth completes its cycle around the sun. On this day, I will be in complete control over the powers of both yours and mine."

"What the hell! I mean, seriously, the day that my powers are at their strongest, I'm not going to be allowed to use them?"

"Aye," said Cassandra, her fiery eyes gleaming with joy over the statement. "Unless…" she started, "you are able to gain my trust by then. If you do, I will completely release myself from your body and create a body of my own using my newly activated powers."

"Ok…so I guess I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, yes you do."

Sarah smiled, and so did Cassandra. _This is going to be a very long year, _thought Sarah. Then, the mirror was engulfed in darkness and she heard the voice of someone calling her name.

"Sarah, wake up!" yelled the girl standing next to the bed. She was hunched over, shoving Sarah, trying to make her wake up.

Sarah snapped her eyes open. "What the…" she started to say drowsily.

"What the heck! Why wouldn't you wake up? I thought you were dead!" yelled the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katrina, your roommate." said the girl.

"Roommate? Where am I?" Sarah looked around the room. She first realized that she was lying in a bed. She looked around again. The room was empty, except for two beds, two desks, and a nightstand in between the two beds. Then she looked at the girl. She was a blond-haired girl with green eyes and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a long T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"You're in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Professor Xavier said that you would be staying here from now on. So…you're a freak like the rest of us, right?"

"Ummm…yeah, I guess."

Katrina smiled and yelled happily, "I'm proud of being a freak, unlike a lot of people here!" She opened the palm of her hand. A plant started to grow out of it.

"Whoa, that's cool."

"Thanks. My parents were happy to get rid of me because I would use my powers to grow thorns on their bed."

"Why would you that?" said Sarah in a shocked tone.

"My dad hit me that day. I was pissed, so I decided to blow off some steam by getting back at them."

"Oh, I know how that feels."

"Yeah right. You probably don't have a bruise on your body. Look at this." Katrina pulled up her shirt up to her stomach. On her stomach was a large scar that looked like someone slashed her across the stomach.

"What in the…"

"My dad. He got home one day and he was really drunk. He went to the kitchen, where I was getting a midnight snack. He walked up to me and said, 'You're going to end up like your fat-ass mother.' I told him not to talk about mom that way because, even though she hit me too, she had good reasons to. Then, he got a knife from the kitchen drawer and slashed my stomach. After that, my powers activated. Thorns shot up from the ground and wrapped around him and started ripping his skin apart. My mom ran downstairs and saw my dad. The weird thing is, she started laughing saying how she'd been waiting for this her entire life. Honestly, I thought my mom was joking, but when I saw her continue to laugh, I made the thorns go away. Both my dad and I had to go to the hospital that night. I filed a restraining order on my dad, and my dad went to AA and anger management classes. A few weeks later, Professor Xavier sent two people to bring me back here."

"Wow. I killed a gang member and then they came back and killed my parents."

"Ok…that's pretty bad too. So why'd you say that you know how it feels to feel abused?"

"If you would look at my parents, you would think that we were a normal family, just trying to get through life. My parents were the best in the world. But they weren't my real parents. They were my foster parents. I guess I was kinda mean to them because I talked to them the same way I talked to my old parents. If you looked at my foster parents, you could swear that I was their child, but I'm not. My parents, well, mainly my dad, were very abusive. My mom was always being hit by my dad, and one day, she couldn't take it anymore. She took me and ran away. My dad was a drug dealer, so he had his sources to know exactly where we were. Then, he caught up to us. My mom freaked out, so she grabbed the sharpest thing she could find and slit his throat. My mom was sent to prison. Since I was twelve, I was sent to a home, and my foster parents adopted me." Sarah was tearing by the end of the explanation.

"Damn, that's horrible. Do you have any scars?"

"Are you obsessed with scars or something?"

"Yes," said Katrina, completely oblivious to the comment.

Sarah moved her leg out of the blankets and rolled up the leg of her pants. A long, deep scar went from her ankle to the end of her calve. "It still hasn't healed completely. The skin is still growing back which is why the skin is sinking in. I got it when my dad found me and my mom. One of his guards grabbed me. I started kicking back and the guard slashed my leg so I would stop kicking."

"You beat me," Katrina said, looking surprised.

"I don't consider a scar like this to be some sort of prize."

"You escaped, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's why it should be considered a prize. You will always remember how you escaped from near death. That's what I consider my scar as, along with the start of my powers."

"Good point. Why'd you wake me up so early? It's 6 o'clock!" said Sarah, looking at the alarm clock set upon the nightstand.

"Dr. Grey said to wake you up early and to walk you to the Danger Room."

"I'm not going anywhere that has the word 'danger' in it."

Katrina tilted her head. "Don't make me drag you over there."

"I'd like to see you try," said Sarah mockingly.

Katrina cocked an eyebrow. Vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Sarah.

_Cassandra, now would be a good time for you to use my powers for me,_ said Sarah telepathically.

_Let her take you to this 'Danger Room.' If anything, I will protect you. Remember, if you die, so do I,_ Cassandra responded.

Sarah rolled her eyes. The vines started to pull her down. "What are they doing?"

"Taking you to the Danger Room. It's underground," contested Katrina.

The vines pulled Sarah under the floors, pulling her through each layer of earth underneath the mansion. The strange thing about it was that Sarah didn't feel her body going through the dirt. It was like she was intangible. Then, then vines dropped her in a giant stone room. There was a strange metal circle control center in the room. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Hello Sarah," said a man at the far corner of the room. From what Sarah could see, he was in a wheelchair. As he came closer, she could see that he looked like a very dignified man; wearing a suit; plain expression on his face; and an inquisitive flare in his eyes. He was bald, which caught Sarah's attention more than the fact that he was a paraplegic.

"I'm gonna guess and say that you're Prof. Xavier," said Sarah in response. She grinned slightly, knowing obviously that she was correct.

"And I am going to guess that Katrina has already told you about me," he said in response. He grinned as Sarah let out a soft chuckle.

"So what'd ya need me here for?" Sarah was very curious about this sudden meeting. She had just been pulled underground by vines into a very secretive room, so why shouldn't she?

"This room, the Danger Room as it has been called, is for testing the limits to one's powers. You know what is going to happen next, right?"

"You're going to test my powers?"

"That is correct. Jean, would you come here please?" The professor turned his wheelchair around and motioned for someone. Then, a red-headed woman came from the corner of the room.

"Hey, I remember you. You're Jean Grey, right?" asked Sarah. She obviously remembered the confrontation she had with Jean and Storm about a week and a half before.

"Yes, and I am going to be testing you on your powers. But first," Jean started, "I must go through your memories to see how I shall test you."

Little did Jean know what kind of power was within Sarah…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An Old Friend**

Cassandra watched as Jean probed the mind of the young girl. Cassandra was very cautious not to be seen within the consciousness of Sarah. She stayed where she was, remaining hidden in the most checked area of Sarah's consciousness: the X-gene. It wasn't really part of her consciousness as it was more part of her entire entity. The X-gene was her and she the X-gene. As Cassandra explained in Sarah's dream, Cassandra would be controlling the part of Sarah that the mutation resided in. Little did Sarah know that the mutation was spread all throughout her body, running through her very veins.

Then, Jean found something that she hadn't sensed before. _"What's this?" _Jean thought to herself. She probed deeper into the memory she found. It was the conversation between Cassandra and Sarah.

"_Oh no you don't," _Cassandra thought. She left her hiding place and forced the memory to close off Jean before Jean heard anything else.

Jean left Sarah's consciousness for a moment. "Sarah, I understand that there are some memories that you don't want us to see, but you're gonna have to trust me."

Sarah gave a puzzled look. "What're you talking about?" she asked. She was slightly confused at the moment. _"Did I block off something by accident?" _Sarah thought to herself.

"_No, I closed off the memory," _said Cassandra telepathically.

"_Why?"_ asked Sarah inquisitively.

"_She was trying to see the conversation we had within your dream."_

"_Oh…but can't you just hide the memory or something?"_

"_She already found the memory. If I hide it now, she will think that _you_ were hiding something from her. Then, that Xavier fellow will probe your mind, and from what I can sense, I wouldn't be able to last long with him in a mental battle."_

Jean probed Sarah's mind again. She went searching for that same memory. _"Here it is," _Jean thought to herself once she found the memory.

Cassandra was waiting within the memory, hoping for Jean to open it. Once Jean did, Cassandra forced Jean's consciousness out of the memory.

"Get out!" shouted Sarah, acting on the commands of Cassandra's stronger will. A telekinetic energy wrapped itself around Jean's waist. Cassandra forced the powers to send Jean flying straight into the back wall. Jean fell onto the floor with a _plop._

"_Cassandra, what did you do?!" _yelled Sarah.

"_She shouldn't be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong!" _Cassandra retorted.

Jean lifted herself off of the floor. "That kinda hurt. It would've hurt a lot more if I hadn't been prepared for something like that."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"I made the impact softer by using _my_ telekinetic powers."

"Preparing for the unexpected yet again Dr. Grey?" asked Prof. Xavier. Jean only nodded. Her mind was mainly focused Sarah. "That will be all for today Ms. White. You may leave now."

"Uh…how do I get out of here?" Sarah asked. She looked around the room. There was no visible way of getting out.

"The same way you came in," replied Prof. Xavier while grinning.

A tiny vine started to sprout out of the ground. It started to twirl around, growing still in the air. Sarah stared at the vine, it still lingering in the air.

_Katrina, _thought Sarah.

Just then, more vines started to grow out of the floor, intertwining with each other, creating many intricate patterns within themselves. As soon as the vines stopped growing, dark purple Morning Glory's started to bloom from the vines. Then, all the petals fell down to the floor, revealing Katrina, who replaced the vines. Katrina was wearing a striped lavender-and-black hoodie, ripped skinny jeans, and black Converse. Her hands were in the pockets of the hoodie and the hood was up. Strands of her hair were scattered across the right side of her face. Katrina's emerald-green eyes were gleaming with excitement and her cheeks were as ruddy as could possibly be. "Hey roomie," she said with a grin.

"That was quite an entrance," said Sarah with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you," Katrina said in reply. She bowed and started to laugh.

Sarah chuckled, and then said, "Are we going back to the room? I need to change clothes." Sarah looked at herself, noticing that she was still wearing her dress that was blotched with blood from the night before.

"Yeah…we don't want anyone to see you covered in blood," agreed Katrina. She waved a hand and vines wrapped themselves around both Sarah and Katrina. The vines pulled them closer to the ground until they were completely gone.

Only a few seconds later, they sprouted out of the ground and were released by the vines. Sarah looked around until she found the suitcases that Storm had taken from her house. Sarah opened one of the suitcases and found most of her clothes to be in it. Then she opened the other one and found all of her shoes. "How'd she fit _all_ of them in here?" Sarah asked herself. She didn't linger on the thought for too long. She took out the clothes that she was going to wear and the make-up she was going to put on. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, it's the last door on the left," replied Katrina.

Sarah opened the door and walked into the hallway. As she walked to the bathroom, she stared at the dark wood moldings that adorned the walls, the chandeliers that dimly lit the hallway, and the many pieces of furniture that had many intricate patterns carved or sown into them. She reached the end of the hallway and opened the bathroom door. Before she went in, she noticed a small hole in the door. She thought nothing of it and walked in. She removed her dress and placed it on the sink. She then stopped suddenly. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She brushed off the feeling and continued to undress herself.

_You are right to feel insecure the way you just did, _said Cassandra.

_Why do you say that? _asked Sarah.

_There is a young boy watching you through the hole in the door._

_Do you know what he looks like?_

_Yes._

_Use my powers on him once I get out._

_Alright,_ Cassandra replied happily.

Sarah wore a black shirt with pink-red-and-blue stars, dark-blue jeans, and black sneakers. She moved to the sink to put on her make-up. She put on black eye shadow and dark-red lipstick. She picked up her dress and her other articles of clothing. As she motioned towards the door, she heard footsteps moving away from the door. _Where is he going? _asked Sarah.

_He went to the room three doors down from here, _replied Cassandra. _Today, and only today…well until you gain my trust, I will let you use your powers on the boy. I think that men like him should be maimed, but in this century, that would be extremely barbaric._

_Are you serious? I can use my powers?_

_Yes._

Sarah eagerly walked out of the bathroom. She knocked on the door that Cassandra told her to go to. The door opened. In the room was a boy, around the age of fifteen. He had black hair and hazel eyes. His skin was a light brown and his canine teeth looked as sharp as knives. He was wearing a tight blue T-shirt with light blue pajama pants. "Hey Sarah." He leaned forward and hugged her.

"Mark?" She stared at the boy wide-eyed.

"Looks like you got stuck here too, huh." He widened his smile.

She stared at her best friend. Mark had been her friend ever since she was adopted from her foster parents. She considered him her best friend because no matter what happened in her life, he was always there for her. "Yeah…uh, I'm really embarrassed to ask you this but were you the one that was looking through the hole on the bathroom door while I was getting dressed?"

He gave her an awkward expression. "Me peeping? Yeah right!" He stared at her for a second. "Eric, get over here."

A tall, scared-looking boy walked to the door. He had dirty-blond hair, light-blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a grey shirt with black sweatpants. "Yeah?"

"Were you peeping?" Mark asked.

"No," he said plainly.

_Cassandra, is it him? _asked Sarah.

_Yes it is, _Cassandra replied.

Sarah focused on her powers. She felt power surges throughout her body. As Sarah raised her hand, Eric started to float into the air. "What the hell? Put me down!" yelled Eric.

"Did you peep?" asked Sarah.

"No!" he shouted.

Sarah flipped him upside-down. "I'm gonna ask again. _Did you peep?!_"

"Yes, ok?! I peeped!"

Sarah slowly placed him on the floor. _I will be taking those powers back, _said Cassandra.

_Aw, man, _said Sarah.

Katrina came rushing down the hall. "What happened!?"

"That Eric kid was watching me get undressed through the hole on the bathroom door," replied Sarah.

"Great, we have a Peeping Tom near our room."

Mark chuckled. He turned to look at the figure on the floor. Mark flashed his teeth. They were longer and sharper than usual. "Look at my best friend while she's in the bathroom again and I swear I'll-"

"Mark, don't threaten people," cut off Sarah. She was obviously happy with the results her powers gave her so she didn't need anything else to further the situation.

Mark glared at Sarah for a few seconds before backing off. "Hey kid," said Katrina calling Mark, "Sarah and I are going to the mall. You wanna come with?"

"Um…sure, I guess," Mark responded shyly. "Well, I gotta get dressed so…see ya at the mall, I guess." And with that, Mark closed the door. Sarah and Katrina walked back to their room.

_Cassandra, this is going to be a very long day, _said Sarah.


End file.
